


Sherlock: Run Away

by Queen_Yvette



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Jim Moriarty is a Little Shit, Moriarty is Alive, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft To The Rescue, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Protective Mycroft, References to Moriarty, Richard Brook is Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Untold Cases of Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Yvette/pseuds/Queen_Yvette
Summary: A pressing matter: 12-year-old Sherlock has run away from home and hidden in the huge city of London and it's up to Mycroft, his older brother, to find him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Sherlock: Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little exert I started writing a couple of years ago. Not sure if I'll keep going with it. Lemme know your thoughts!
> 
> Please tell me of any errors, inconsistencies, or things I got wrong! Your help is much appreciated!
> 
> *I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK HOLMES!! My version is based off of BBC's Sherlock series, which is based off of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's original works*

_Setting: Backstreets of London_

_Events: Sherlock has run away_

_Time: Midnight; no specific date_

_Note: Sherlock is 12, Mycroft 20_

Mycroft scavenged the streets, looking for his brother.

"Sherlock!" He yelled. "Sherlock!"

What was Sherlock thinking? He was only 12, he didn't know what he was doing!

Mycroft looked down, examining everything. Words coming up in his vision, making deductions.

_Road: Old_

_Recently used: 1 hour ago_

He walked down a quiet alley, trying to think where Sherlock would go. Trying to remember those secret hideaways only a child knows.

The feeling he had was so foreign to him, fear. The feeling of pure dread that caused butterflies in your stomach and the overwhelming urge to run as fast as you can the other way.

"Sherlock!" He yelled again. No reply. He walked past a dark side alley, thinking nothing of it, when for some reason, he stopped. He looked down it. All that was there was a large green dumpster and back doors of a fire exit from the building opposite him. For some unknown reason, he felt compelled to go down it.

"Why?" He muttered to himself, his gaze not leaving the alley. He slipped his hand into his pocket, and took hold of the small cylinder object it possessed. He pulled it out and pushed the button on the end, revealing a bright beam of light. A flashlight (known as a torch to British). He shone it down the small alley. He didn't see anything, and dismissed his strange urge and walked on, going further down the alley. Suddenly, he heard a soft groan, and turned back instantly, looking in the direction it came from.

"Sherlock?" He asked the darkness. He turned around and started walking back. Yet again he stopped in front of the side alley. He looked at the ground, realizing he'd missed drops of blood. He walked down the alley, carefully examining everything while following the trail. It led to behind the large dumpster where, to Mycroft's surprise, Sherlock was sitting covering his mouth.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. "Where have you been? I've looked everywhere for you! Why are you covering your mouth?" He asked.

Sherlock blinked away tears and put his hand down. "I knew you'd hear my breathing, and he said he'd hurt you if I told you where I was going."

"Who?" Mycroft asked. He looked up, revealing a tall black figure a few feet away from him.

"Hello, Mycroft Holmes." The figure said, visibly smiling.

The figure stepped into the light.

Mycroft gasped.

"You." He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about continuing this fic, but this is just the start! I decided I wanted to expand on it, so be looking out for updates!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr. for the latest and greatest updates! [Queen_Yvette](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/queen-yvette)  
> Also feel free to join my [discord server!](https://discord.gg/p3cvvNq)
> 
> \-------------  
> I take requests!


End file.
